1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to process stream flow diffusers, and more particularly to a mixed phase flow diffuser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mixed phase steams include pneumatic-conveyed solids and liquids fed into a reactor, burner, boiler or other coating or abrasive blasting process. Such multi-phase conveying processes are commonly non-homogeneous due to stream conduits that change direction through elbows, scrolls, pipe reducers, valves, etc. that cause centrifugal separation or impact separation of the respective phases of material in the stream. Roping and gravitational spinning can also occur. To achieve re-homogenization of the stream, devices such as anti-roping bars, riffle stream separation and re-entrainment, volutes, agitators, etc. are used that require energy inputs that are unrecoverable.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved mixed phase buff body flow diffuser.